A Beautiful Mind
by TwoPence
Summary: RyanSummer pairing; AU; Ryan tutors Summer in math.
1. Default Chapter

A BEAUTIFUL MIND  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this universe, Seth and Anna stayed together after the Oliver debacle, Ryan and Marissa broke up, and Marissa and Luke got back together. (Hey, it's my AU!) Ryan and Summer are single.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to "The O.C.", Fox Television, or much of anything else, thank you very much.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
On yet another gloriously beautiful Newport day, Seth and Anna were eating lunch with Marissa and Luke on the school patio. Ryan hesitantly approached their table and glanced at Luke and Marissa with a quizzical gaze.  
  
"Hey, have a seat, Dude," Luke said cheerfully. He seemed truly happy now that he and Marissa were back together. Marissa smiled up at Ryan and he could tell that she was finally happy, too. Luke was actually perfect for her, now that he had decided to quit ho'ing around. He was sweet and uncomplicated and now doted on Marissa in an attempt to make up to her for all of his past indiscretions. At the same time, Marissa had discovered that less intensity was actually a good thing, at least for her. Luke provided the necessary amount of devotion without being nearly as complicated as Ryan. After the whole Oliver debacle, Marissa had realized that she just wasn't ready for the kind of intensity and passion that was part and parcel of being in a relationship with Ryan. She had come to realize that, while she loved Ryan as a friend, they were ill-suited to be a couple. The chemistry had just never seemed right.  
  
Ryan smiled with relief and took an empty chair next to Seth. "So, hey, what's going on?"  
  
"Ryan, Anna and I are debating the political and social relevance of the graphic novel in contemporary society and how it reflects the mores of popular culture."  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what they're talking about," Luke said. "But I'm thinking we all need to do something fun this weekend. Something besides Playstation again, Cohen."  
  
"Yeah, we could go see a movie or something," Marissa offered.  
  
The group debate was interrupted when Summer plopped down in the seat next to Marissa with a loud groan.  
  
"Dammit," she said. "Mr. Schmidt is such an ass!"  
  
"What's the matter, Sum?" Marissa asked with concern.  
  
"The Mole gave me an F on my mid-term exam. I'm barely squeaking by with a D as it is. If I don't bring my grade up, I'll end of flunking the course. I don't understand why I need algebra! I mean, what good is it, huh? Stupid math, I hate it."  
  
"You're still trying to pass Algebra I?" Seth said with amazement. "I thought you took that last year."  
  
"No, I took 'Dummy Math' because my advisor said my placement scores were not up to taking Algebra I yet. I don't understand it; I'm doing great in everything else. Why do I have to have a math course anyway?"  
  
"Well, you'll have to take it in college, Summer. It's a foundation course."  
  
"At this rate, I'll never get into college. I mean, I turned in all of my homework assignments - that should count for something. Stupid Mole-Man. My dad'll kill me if I flunk!"  
  
"Hey, Summer, Ryan's really good in math. Maybe he could help you," Seth offered helpfully, casting a wicked grin at Ryan.  
  
"Uh, I don't know, Seth," Ryan said cautiously, cutting his eyes in Summer's direction.  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea," Anna chimed in after a thoughtful pause. "Ryan could tutor you after school."  
  
Anna looked at Ryan and Summer appraisingly. She still had some residual guilt about the whole Seth/Summer/Anna triangle. She knew that Summer was definitely over Seth but she still wanted her friend to have someone special. Hmm, she thought, Ryan's pretty special. She also thought that if anyone could handle Summer and her rage blackouts, it would be Ryan. He was quiet, thoughtful, smart, and generally even-tempered now that he wasn't having to rescue someone all of the time.  
  
"Come on, Ryan, you know you're a math whiz. Even Mr. Schmidt thinks so, and he pretty much thinks we're all idiots. Didn't he nominate you for advanced placement Trig next year?" Seth continued.  
  
"Well, yeah, but I don't know if I'd be any good at tutoring anyone," Ryan responded quickly, trying desperately to squirm out of this without hurting Summer's feelings.  
  
"Listen, Chino, I need help and I need it now. It's not like I'm asking you to dance with me at cotillion, for crying out loud. It's just a little tutoring."  
  
"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" Ryan finally said resignedly while everyone at the table looked at him with amused grins.  
  
"Oh, this should be interesting," Marissa said with knowing amusement.  
  
That day after school, Anna and Seth were doing their homework in the den, although actually not much was being accomplished as they seemed to have scheduled regular make-out sessions to break up the monotony. Ryan answered the door to find Summer there, impatiently tapping her high-heel- clad foot.  
  
"Come on, Chino. Let's get this over with. I just got the new Vogue and I'm totally dying to see the new summer trends. I sooo would rather be shopping," Summer said, brushing past him into the house, leaving a waft of perfume in her wake.  
  
"Um, yeah, okay. You wanna go to the kitchen?" Ryan asked hesitantly while wondering what in the world he had gotten himself into.  
  
As Summer plopped her backpack on the kitchen table, she noticed Anna and Seth making out in the den. She rolled her eyes at Ryan and said, "Got any other suggestions?"  
  
"Let's go to the pool house," Ryan responded with a smile.  
  
They sat at the bar and Summer pulled her Algebra book and notebook out of her pack. She dug around looking for a pencil but only managed to find an eyeliner pencil and a tube of lipstick. "Oooh, Crimson Crème, there it is. I've been wondering what I did with that." More junk was piled on the countertop. "Huh, I could have sworn I had a pencil in here somewhere. I thought I had some fancy calculator too. It's purple and really cute, you should see it. Where the hell is that thing?"  
  
"Here, Summer," Ryan said with a sigh. He handed her a newly sharpened pencil. "You can borrow my calculator if you need it but I think we'll be okay without it today. Now, did you bring that test so I can see what you guys are working on?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I've got it here somewhere." More rummaging through the backpack while Ryan looked up at the ceiling and silently asked for patience.  
  
"Oh, never mind. Here it is, in my book."  
  
Ryan took the test from her and looked through it. Oh, god, it's worse than I thought, he concluded. She had only answered one question correctly and that seemed to just be a lucky guess. He flipped through her book until he found the right chapter so they could reference it if necessary. He took a fresh sheet of paper and wrote out a much simpler problem than was on the test. He scooted his chair over closer to her and proceeded to break down the equation in simple steps. Summer watched attentively, her nose scrunched up as she concentrated.  
  
Over the next hour or so, they slowly worked through the first two problems. Ryan proved to be a patient and encouraging teacher. Summer had secretly been afraid that he would just tell her she was too stupid to learn, but he never criticized her. He just steadily led her through the basic steps of solving the equations. He explained what he was doing and why, without being impatient or condescending. Summer found his soft voice soothing and almost hypnotic.  
  
A tap on the pool house door broke their concentration. "Hey, man, it's time to eat. Summer, you wanna stay for dinner?" Seth asked. He was amused to see them both so serious and involved and also sitting very close together. Hmm, maybe Anna was onto something after all.  
  
"Oh, migosh, what time is it?" Summer said with a start.  
  
"It's 7:30," Ryan noted with surprise.  
  
"I've got to get home," Summer said, stuffing her notebook and textbook hurriedly into her bag. She slid off the stool, straightened her miniskirt, started toward the door but then turned back to Ryan. She laid her hand tentatively on his arm and softly said, "Thanks, Ryan. Um, can I come by again tomorrow? You've really been a big help."  
  
"Sure," Ryan said, with a smile, surprised to discover that he had actually been having fun.  
  
"See you then, 'Teach'," Summer gave him a saucy grin and flounced out the door.  
  
Ryan and Seth watched her go, their eyes automatically and appreciatively drawn to her swaying backside.  
  
"Teach?!? Okay, I'm totally into this fantasy. 'Miss Roberts, I'm afraid I'll need to keep you after school'," Seth said in a fake stern voice. "Oohh, yeah, spankings could be necessary!"  
  
"Shut up, Seth. Besides, they don't allow corporal punishment anymore, at least not at Harbor."  
  
"Shh, you're ruining it for me, man. Too bad Harbor doesn't make the girls wear those cute little uniforms. You know, the ones with the short skirts. Ooh, and knee socks! Yeah, I could totally get into that."  
  
"You're such a sicko," Ryan muttered, but he suddenly had a mental picture of Summer pouting prettily and wearing a pleated mini-skirt and white knee socks with her hair in pigtails. Damn it, Seth, he groaned inwardly, now I'll never get to sleep tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N:  Thanks to all of you who reviewed.  I appreciate your comments, thoughts, and willing suspension of disbelief as regards my weird AU. I appreciate any constructive tips or suggestions you might have.

DISCLAIMER:  I own nothing related to The O.C., the movie 'Gladiator', any BBC productions, etc. etc.  (Although I wouldn't mind owning either Atwood, Crowe, or Firth.)

As the days passed, a comfortable pattern developed between Ryan and Summer.  Sometime after school let out, Summer would show up at the pool house lugging her backpack and usually complaining about this incursion into her free time.  The complaining was half-hearted for, in truth, she began to look forward to these afternoon sessions.  Not only was she starting to do better in Algebra but, in her heart of hearts, she enjoyed the company.  Now that Seth and Anna were ostensibly joined at the hip and Marissa and Luke were out doing god knows what, she really had no one to spend time with.  Summer would never admit to being lonely but she sometimes tired of going home to an empty house.  Her step mom was either away on vacation or in rehab somewhere and her dad was always working. 

As the study hour progressed that afternoon, Ryan noticed that Summer was even more fidgety than usual.  After the tenth time of being distracted by her admittedly cute behind squirming about on the barstool, he looked at her curiously.  "Summer, do you need a break or something?  If you're getting bored, we could stop for the day."

"Huh, no, I'm fine. Why?" 

"Well, you're even twitchier than Seth this afternoon." 

"Oh, well, no, it's just that these stools are kinda high.  My feet can't touch the foot rail."

Ryan looked down and noticed that Summer's legs were dangling in the air.  Even with her ridiculously high platform shoes, she was too short to reach the foot rail.

"Well, I guess we could go sit at the kitchen table."

"And interrupt the love-birds?  No, thanks.  Actually, I usually study on my bed.  I think better when I can stretch out and get comfortable."  Grabbing her study materials, she hopped off the stool and headed toward Ryan's bed.  "Come on, Chino."

Ryan watched her flop down on his bed and was grateful for once that she was wearing jeans instead of a mini-skirt.  He stood hesitantly beside the bed, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Oh, come on, Chino, I'm not going to bite you," Summer said while patting the comforter.  As Ryan continued to hesitate, while imagining said biting, she lost patience and snapped, "Move it, Chino!  I don't have all day."

Ryan gingerly settled down on the bed while Summer adjusted the pillows behind her back.  "Ah, much better.  Now if only we had a TV in here too." 

Ryan gave her that stern 'back-to-work' look and she knew there was no way she'd be watching The Valley today.

The next afternoon, Summer decided she was ready to work some problems on her own, and Ryan agreed.  He really had to get some reading done for his English lit class.  Since he had started tutoring Summer, he was having to stay up pretty late to try and get his own homework done.

Summer sprawled out on her stomach facing the foot of the bed while Ryan sat up against the head of the bed, propped up on his pillows.  After working out the logistics of this head-to-toe arrangement and reminding Summer to quit waving her bare feet in his face, he settled down and tried to focus on the world of early 19th century England. 

Summer, meanwhile, worked valiantly on her assigned homework problems, determined to finish them on her own without asking Ryan for help.  She had to admit that he was actually a good teacher.  He was able to explain things to her in a way that she could understand what the hell he was talking about.  Even more importantly, he smelled _really_ good.  She had noticed this whenever he leaned over close to her to write something out or show her where the mistake was in her work.  She couldn't place the scent but it wasn't any of the usual men's colognes.  She decided to snoop a little the next time she went to the bathroom.   Summer prided herself on being up-to-date on the latest men's fashion accoutrements and accessories.  Yeah, that excuse would do.

Summer was doing well until she got to the last problem.  Despite her best efforts, she finally concluded that she was hopelessly stumped.  She turned her head back toward Ryan with her cutest 'beseeching look' already in place only to discover Ryan had dozed off with his book lying face down on his chest.  Summer twisted over on her side to take advantage of this unexpected opportunity to look at Ryan without being observed in turn. 

Summer had to admit that Chino was definitely hot.  She remembered her first impression of him last summer.  Hot, sexy, brooding, and wounded.  She smiled to herself as she remembered her plan to save him.  Turned out, he was more than capable of taking care of himself _and_ taking care of the rest of their group of misfits as well.  Summer continued to eye him appraisingly.  His sandy blond hair could use a trim, she decided, resolving to take him to her hairdresser at the first opportunity.  Her gaze wandered over his face, taking in his strong nose and clean-cut jaw.  Too bad his eyes were closed.  She thought Ryan had the most beautiful eyes, a soft bluish gray when he was relaxed, but turning a more electric blue when he was pissed off.  She noticed that he had really long eyelashes.  Damn, I never noticed that before, she thought with a touch of envy.  And he doesn't even need volumizing mascara to get them. Guys like him could look great without having to spend an hour in the bathroom.  It really was _so_ unfair.

Summer's eyes traveled down his strong neck taking in his broad shoulders.  His arms were unfortunately covered up with a blue denim shirt but at least it was unbuttoned to display the ubiquitous wife-beater underneath.  Summer could make out his abs under the clinging white material of his undershirt.  She had to admit that this boy was definitely ripped.  Looking him over from head to toe, she realized he reminded her of someone.  Now who is it? she mused.  Oh, migosh, he looks just like that actor, the Australian one, what's his name?  Oh, yeah, Russell Crowe.  Ryan looked just like a younger Russell except with blond hair instead of brown.  Okay, that's just freaky, she thought to herself.  She loved Russell; had even watched that movie about the boats just to look at his face and totally loved that film about the crazy math genius. She blushed as she remembered some of her late night fantasies after watching Gladiator.  I bet Ryan would look good in that cute little leather skirt, she thought with a wicked grin. Okay, stop it! she told herself sternly.  This is just wrong on _so_ many levels.  Look at him, she thought.  He looks so sweet and innocent and frankly adorable lying there and here I am having lewd thoughts about the poor guy.  Time to put an end to this slumber party right now!

Ryan was awakened suddenly by the sound of Summer's voice blaring uncomfortably close to his ear.  "Hey Chino, rise and shine! Your snoring is really starting to get on my nerves."

Ryan peered at her through heavy-lidded eyes.  "Summer, I don't snore."

"Well, how do you know?  You're asleep."

"Trust me, no one else has ever mentioned it."

"Well, who would …..Oh," she said with embarrassment as he quirked an eyebrow at her. "That's right, I forgot.  You were a slut in Chino."

"Summer, did you finish your problems?" Ryan asked, ignoring her taunt.

Ignoring him in turn, Summer asked, "So what are you reading?" and plucked the book from his hand.  "Omigosh, Pride and Prejudice!  This is, like, my favorite book of all time.  Isn't it great?" 

"Well, it's not really my thing."

"Oh, stop it.  It's wonderful.  So romantic.  Darcy and Elizabeth are really hot together." 

"Yeah, I'm not really getting that."

"You just have to read between the lines, Chino.  See, Darcy's like the strong, silent, brooding type and Elizabeth's all fiery and feisty. It's _so_ sexy."

"I just need to…."

"Oh, I've got a great idea," Summer interrupted.  "The BBC did this whole miniseries on the book and I happen to have it on tape.  Colin Firth is really hot.  You'll love it.  Snug breeches, yumm."

"Once again, not really my thing, Summer."

"Oh, hush.  There's lots of cleavage in it, too.  Okay, tomorrow's Saturday.  I'll bring it over tomorrow night and we can watch it together.  Trust me, it'll really bring the book alive for you.  No arguing, Chino, it's a date.  I'll see you tomorrow.  Trust me, it'll be the best six hours you ever spent."

"Six hours?!!? What?  Wait a…," but it was too late.  Summer had already flounced out the door.  That's just great - a six-hour date with Summer watching a regency romance.  Ryan could think of other things he'd rather do for six hours on a Saturday night, especially with Summer.  Okay, stop it, he said to himself.  That's just wrong on _so_ many levels.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

DISCLAIMER:  The usual; I don't own anything connected with The O.C. 'cause if I did, I'd be inviting BMcK over for a session on the casting couch.

**A/N**:  To **elzed, **many thanks for the pimp at TWOP.  I'm honored.  Now on with our story.

"No, Summer," Anna said for the third time, "You have to call Ryan and cancel.  I've been planning this for a while now and I don't want you screwing it up."

"Okay, I'm _so_ not getting this.  Ryan Atwood at a Lit Mag party?  You and Seth, yeah, I can _totally_ see that but Chino?  Not so much."

"Well, get it because he's going.  Seth's talking him into it right now.  So you might as well just cancel your whole "Pride and Prejudice" viewing marathon because I've got something _much_ better planned for him tomorrow night."

Summer eyed her friend suspiciously.  "What's going on?  You're up to something, I can tell.  You've got that self-satisfied look again.  Now tell, Rose, before I hurt you."

"Well, I don't know"….Anna hesitated just long enough to make Summer squirm a bit with impatience.  "Okay, but you have to promise not to say anything to Ryan because it's a secret."

Summer's eyes widened with eager curiosity.  "Oohh, a secret involving Chino?  Come on, come on, give me the dirt."

"Well, there's this girl in our club who has a huge crush on him.  The party's at her house and I thought this would be a great opportunity to try to hook them up," Anna said with deceptive innocence.

"What?!  What girl?  Who is this skank that's after Chino?"  Summer's face clouded up and she started feeling the beginnings of an unexplained rage blackout coming on. 

Anna fought to suppress a grin.  Oh, yeah, this plan was definitely going to work.  "Oh, you know her.  It's Tiffany Maxwell.  She's the student leader of the Lit Mag and a really nice girl.  I just thought she and Ryan would hit it off."  Casting a sideways glance at Summer, she added,  You know, Ryan hasn't seen anybody since he and Marissa broke up and that's been a really long time.  I just hate to see such a nice guy all alone."

"He's not alone, he's got m….Well, he's got Seth, and you, and Luke, and even Marissa is friends with him now. And besides, _I_ need him right now.  He's really helping me with Algebra.  I actually got a C on my last quiz.  Chino said he was really proud of me."  A blazing smile briefly replaced her frown of annoyance.  Hardly anyone had ever said they were proud of her.  Ryan's words of praise had actually made her blush, especially since they were so unexpected coming from him.

"Well, Summer, a Study-Buddy is not exactly what I had in mind for Ryan.  I was thinking more along the lines of a romantic relationship or at least a sexual one."  Anna threw that last bit in just for fun.  It wasn't often that she got the opportunity to watch Summer squirm.

"Eww, Anna!  That's, like, totally disgusting.  Chino's enough of a slut, he doesn't need you encouraging him.  Sheesh, what's wrong with you people?"

In the pool house, Ryan continued to argue his point.  "Sorry, Seth, but I can't.  Summer already made plans to come over here and watch some miniseries thing tomorrow night." 

"Okay…… Ryan Atwood watching regency romances with Summer Roberts?  Yeah, it's the apocalypse.  No, come on, man, you have to go.  Trust me, you'll thank me for it."

"Why?"  Ryan asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing."  Ryan counted backwards from five and made it to two before Seth could contain himself no longer. "Okay, here's the deal.  Anna is planning on hooking you up with Tiffany Maxwell, you lucky boy."

"Who?"

"Tiffany Maxwell, man.  She is really hot, and I mean, smokin hot.  And smart, too.  And I think she may even be a little free and easy, if you get my drift.  Plus, she's a senior and you know all about those experienced older women.  Need I remind you of Grandma Gabby?"

"No.  No.  No hook-ups, Seth.  That's it.   I'm definitely not going now."  Ryan briefly forgot about his concern for Summer and began to feel some concern for himself.  Blind dates and hook-ups were never good, especially not if Seth was involved in the plan.

"Come on, Ryan.  You've got a clean slate now that all of the Marissa drama is over.  You need to get back out there, man.  Put yourself back on the market.  Get back in the saddle.  No offense, Captain Oats."

"Seth, I can find my own women;  I don't need you guys fixing me up."

"Yeah, but you haven't yet, have you?  I rest my case.  Besides if you don't agree to come with us, Anna will kill me." 

"But I can't.   Summer's already planned to come over tomorrow night.  What am I supposed to tell her?"

"Not to worry, Ryan.  Anna's taking care of it even as we speak."

"So I'll come, too," Summer concluded with a finality that brooked no opposition.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Summer," Anna said doubtfully, while inwardly congratulating herself on her manipulative abilities.  Well, it's for their own good, she rationalized.

"Of course it's a good idea.  In fact, it's a great idea.  Besides, what else am I supposed to do?  And I want to check this girl out before you get her all hooked up with Chino.  I mean, he's such a guy.  If she's got nice boobs, he'll be all over her."  Summer paused for a moment and thought to herself, Hey, I've got _great_ boobs, so why isn't he all over me?  Huh, yeah, what's up with _that_?  Does Chino think he's too good for me or something?  That ass!

"Well, okay, Summer but you have to promise to behave. And don't salt Ryan's game."

"What the hell does that mean?  I'll just be there to look out for him.  You know, Ryan's smart and all, but I really think he's kinda clueless when it comes to women."

"Ohh, I don't think so, Summer.  Not from what Seth's told me."

"Huh, what has he told you?  Tell me!" Once again, curiosity about Ryan's past won out over pretended nonchalance.

"Well," Anna said conspiratorially, "do you remember that gorgeous blonde that Seth's grandfather was dating last summer?"

"Gabby the Gold-digger?  Yeah, I saw her at that party, so what?"

"Seth told me that Ryan hooked up with her in the pool house."

"What? No way, she was, gah, like at least 25.  That's…. well, that's just disgusting."

And curiously kind of exciting, Summer thought shamefully to herself.  I always knew that damn Chino was a playa.  'Course you could tell that just by looking at him and watching the way he moved his body.  Not that she had been looking or watching, mind you.  Well, okay, maybe just a little. 

"Don't be an ageist, Summer.  Besides, you know that they say women reach their sexual peak at a much later age than guys do.  Ryan's probably peaking right now."  Okay, now just step back and wait for it, Anna thought.  One, two, three…..and here it comes.

"Oh, he better not even _think_ about peaking with some dopey lit mag floozy," Summer muttered while feeling her fists start to clench. " Uh, no offense, Anna." 

"Why, Summer?  I mean, what do you care?  It's not like _you_ like him or anything, right?"

"Well, duh, of course not.  It's just that…well, you know….Never mind.  Just don't forget to pick me up at 7:00," Summer said while beating a hasty retreat out the door.

Anna called Seth later that night.  "Well?"  She asked.

"It's done.  He was putty in my hands," Seth responded gleefully.  "How about Summer?"

"Oh, she's definitely coming to the party.  I knew she wouldn't be able to resist." 

"So, did you get any vibes from her, you know, about being interested in Ryan?"

"Oh, she's definitely interested.  She's just not willing to admit it yet.  How about Ryan?  Did you get any vibe from him?" Anna asked although she felt sure she already knew the answer.

"Hell, no.  But you know Ryan; he never lets you know anything unless he wants you to know it.  But he did really seem worried about canceling out on Summer.  'Course that could just be fear of the rage black-outs and all."

"No, I don't think so, Seth."  Anna felt confident that Ryan could definitely handle Summer's wrath.    "Okay, so I'll see you at 7:00 tomorrow night.  And don't tell Ryan that Summer's going with us.  I want it to be a surprise."

"You are definitely the master, Anna.  By the way, wear something short and sexy tomorrow." 

"I will if you will."

"On that note, I will say goodnight.  Tomorrow should be very interesting."

Ryan lay in the darkened pool house trying to get to sleep.  He was starting to worry about this whole Lit Mag party hook-up thing.  Seth had shown him Tiffany's yearbook picture and yes, she was definitely hot.  Somehow, though, it just didn't seem right.  He felt bad about canceling out on Summer and had actually, if truth be told, been looking forward to spending some time with her, without having to do homework.  Not that he was interested in her or anything.  Well, okay, maybe just a little  What guy wouldn't want to spend time around her, Ryan thought to himself.  I mean, she _is_ a beautiful girl.  Beautiful and sexy and feisty.  Yeah, but she was still Summer, which meant that she was also infuriating, aggravating, annoying, and irritating.  But also very, very hot.  He had a sudden mental picture of her glaring up at him, hands on her curvaceous hips, and impatiently tapping her tiny foot in those ridiculous high-heeled shoes she always wore.  He was amazed that someone so petite could also be so, well, so voluptuous.  That girl was brick house, no doubt about it. 

With a groan, he flopped back over again and punched at his pillow.  Okay, this is definitely just the hormones talking.  When he was in Chino, regular, casual sex had never been hard to come by.  Here in Newport, it seemed to be almost non-existent.  Maybe he was just losing his touch.   And he was definitely losing his mind if he was thinking about Summer Roberts.  Who, he thought with amusement, gave off a really sexual vibe for someone who was still a virgin.  Oh, yeah, there was no doubt about it.  He had learned a long time ago how to pick them out, thanks to Trey and Arturo.  Virgins were definite trouble, Trey had told him.  In fact, Ryan had only slept with one inexperienced girl and that had been Theresa.  And look how well that turned out, he thought wryly.  Yeah, nothing screws up a good friendship like hot sweaty sex in the back seat of a car.  He closed his eyes and was assailed by a memory.  He remembered  soft full breasts pressed against him, smooth olive skin, dark eyes and a mass of soft black hair falling around a beautiful face.  His eyes flew open as he realized the face he had been picturing had not been Theresa's.  No, _not_ Summer Roberts.  Oh, shit.  Please, just….. no. 

Okay, yeah, it was definitely time to get back out there before he found himself falling for that little mean-ass pixie in the designer clothes.  Thank God she wasn't coming with them to the party tomorrow night.  With that, Ryan pulled the pillow over his head and began running through prime numbers in his mind, hoping in vain that it would prevent any more of those scarily exciting  and disturbing visuals from creeping into his head.   


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thank you for all of your kind and generous reviews. Sorry this took so long. Computer problems are _sooo_ 2003. And, yes, I reverently pay homage to "The Chinos", the funniest thing ever.

DISCLAIMER: The usual - Don't own it, ain't making no money, just trying to get through the drought until Josh and Co. bring them back. _In freakin' November, for_ _crying out loud!_ Sorry, rage black out.

After a restless night, Ryan dragged himself out of bed and headed to the kitchen to get some coffee. Seth was already up and finishing his cereal.

"Hey, man. Slept in a bit today, huh?"

Ryan merely grunted at him.

"Well, Sunshine, I hope you're rested up, because we've got the big party thing happening tonight," Seth said while rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Since when did you become such a party boy?" Ryan asked.

"I've come out of my shell, Ryan, emerging like a butterfly from the cocoon. Besides, I've been re-working my limericks. If I play my cards right tonight, I might be able to convince Tiffany to publish them in The Plank next month."

Ryan eased down on a stool at the counter and gratefully took a sip of his hot coffee. "Limericks, huh?"

"Yeah, I know it's not exactly Byron-esque but I find it to be an art form uniquely suited to my talents."

"And those would be…?"

"Words, my friend. I'm all about the witty manipulation of the Mother Tongue. Oooh, that sounded kind of sexy."

"Kinda disturbing," Ryan added with a sideways glance at his friend.

"Okay, okay. But hey, listen to my latest effort. Okay, here goes…"

_"There once was a boy named Ryan_

_Who was lookin' at Summer and sighin'._

_Said he, I know she's a bitch,_

_But I can't really switch._

_If I said I didn't like her, I'd be lyin'."_

"Pretty good, huh? Okay, I've got another one," Seth said quickly before Ryan could interrupt.

_"There once was a girl named Summer_

_Who loved a boy who was a bummer._

_He was a mathematical brain,_

_But was meant for a swain,_

_And Summer wishes he would strummer."_

"Strummer, strum her, get it? Okaaay…..it's too early in the day for the death glare. Come on, man. You know you like her. I've seen the way you look at her when you think nobody's watching."

"Seth, stop it."

"Are you sure you don't like her just a little bit, 'cause I kinda think you do. And, even more importantly, I think she kinda likes you, my surly friend."

"What! Why?" Ryan interjected with barely disguised eagerness.

"Oh, just a vibe I've been getting. It's my keen Super Hero sixth sense that allows me to pick up on unresolved sexual tension."

"Okay, you're just weird."

"No, man. I'm tuned in. And I'm telling you, Summer likes you. And admit it, man, she's a fiery little jalapeno. And need I remind you that you're kinda going through a sexual drought right now? Maybe a little Summertime would fix you right up."

"We're friends, Seth. It just wouldn't be right," Ryan said nobly all the while thinking, _No, but it sure would be hot. Dammit. I've really got to get laid - and soon!_

"Yeah, well, Anna and I started out as friends, too. Now we're working our way through the Kama Sutra."

"I don't need to know that."

"Okay, fair enough, but let me ask you this. If you could see any girl - any girl at all - naked, who would it be? Summer, right? I'm right, aren't I?"

With a groan, Ryan headed toward the door. "I'm going back to bed".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Summer was digging through her closet. Rejected outfits lay scattered on the floor around her. "So, I'm thinking sexy yet cerebral. I've got lots of sexy, but cerebral? Not so much."

Anna sat on Summer's bed leafing through a magazine. How could Summer, who was a smart girl, read this tripe? Ohh, wait. An article on the top ten secret male fantasies. That might be worth a look, purely for research purposes, of course.

"Summer, it's not a big event. Just a school club party. Go casual."

"Okay, casual but still sexy. I've got a reputation to uphold you know. I wonder what Chino's going to wear? Chinos, perhaps? Now that would be deliciously apropos." _And very, very sexy_, she thought to herself.

"Speaking of Ryan, how are you two getting along?"

"Great! I mean, really good, I mean, uh, okay, I guess. He's really kind of a nice guy once you get to know him."

"And kind of easy on the eyes, too, don't you think?" Anna added innocently.

"Anna! Sheesh, have you been checking him out? I thought you loved Seth," Summer exclaimed with annoyance.

"Oh, I _do_ love Seth," Anna explained. "But I'm not blind. I can still look, you know, and Ryan's definitely nice to look at, from a purely aesthetic point of view, of course."

"Of course," Summer muttered sulkily. Wasn't it enough that Anna had Seth? Did she want Chino now, too? No way! She'd better keep her hands off of him. Had everyone forgotten that Summer had spotted him first when he showed up on the scene?

"And," Anna continued while pretending to be oblivious to Summer's annoyance, "He obviously thinks you're nice to look at, too." She casually flipped a page of her magazine.

"What?! Why?!" Summer squealed.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I've just noticed how he looks at you when he thinks nobody's watching," Anna said with practiced nonchalance.

"How?! I mean, uh, what exactly do you mean?" Summer struggled to maintain a calm, unconcerned demeanor even though she could feel her cheeks begin to burn as a flush washed over her.

"Oh, just that look he gets sometimes. Surely you've noticed. When he gets all intense and focused looking. I'll bet when he gets that look in bed, it's really something," Anna said wistfully. "Ummh, yeah, if I didn't love Seth so much, I'd definitely like to see that look up close and personal."

"Ewww! God, stop it, Anna. You're such a slut."

"Oh, come on, Summer, like you haven't thought about it, too?"

"No, I haven't!" Summer exclaimed. _Well, at least not in the last 2 minutes, _she thought with frustration. Dammit, she was going to have to give Seth some of her Cosmo articles. Boy needed to get busy and keep his lady satisfied.

"Could you please get your mind out of the gutter for just a minute, Anna? I've got to get ready and you're not helping, so go home already. By the way, I've decided to take my own car so I'll just meet you guys there. Around 7:30, okay?"

"Summer, the party starts at 7:00."

"Yeah, but I like to make a dramatic entrance."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth pulled up in front of a large home sitting well back from the road. The driveway was crowded with vehicles. "Okay, here we are. I've got a really good feeling about tonight. Harbor Literary Elite, meet Seth Cohen - Limerick Stylist Extraordinaire."

Anna and Ryan groaned simultaneously. "Let's just get this over with," Ryan sighed.

"That's the spirit," Seth enthused.

As the trio of friends headed toward the front door, a red convertible flew past them, then screeched to a halt. Summer bounced out, waving enthusiastically to them. "Hi, guys! I guess I'm early. Have I missed any fistfights yet?" Summer said, directing a saucy grin in Ryan's direction.

"Not yet, but just give me a minute," Ryan muttered while glaring at Seth and Anna.

Seth whistled nonchalantly while affecting his most innocent face; the one he usually used on his parents to get out of trouble.

_Damn, Chino looks hot!_ Summer thought. Now why is that? she wondered to herself. He's just wearing jeans (damn, no Chinos!) and a dark blue button down shirt over a wife beater. Maybe it's the way his damned shirts stretch over his muscles. Stop it! Eyes front! No, not the front of his pants, dammit! Summer was growing increasingly annoyed with herself and the disturbingly lewd directions her thoughts seemed to take whenever she was around him. Stupid Chino with his stupid pants and stupid muscles! Assface!

As the group entered the foyer of the house, Summer turned to Ryan and gave him a look until he realized she wanted him to help her with her jacket. He eased off her lightweight evening jacket to reveal a skimpy white halter-top that contrasted nicely with her tanned skin. She was wearing a very short, very tight black denim skirt and the usual fk-me high heels. When she turned to lay her wrap on the staircase banister, Ryan was struck dumb. Her back was completely naked from the little shoestring halter tie at her neck all the way down to the twin tie which rested at the small of her back. Okay, there was something about a girl's naked back that was just, well, hot, Ryan admitted to himself. It made her look vulnerable, especially at the nape of her neck where wispy tendrils of hair had come loose from her chignon and lay curled on her neck. Ryan had an almost overwhelming desire to run his hand up that smooth, soft, toned expanse of skin. He cleared his throat while at the same time trying to clear his mind of these unproductive and possibly dangerous thoughts. Summer turned to him and questioningly raised a beautifully arched eyebrow.

Ryan tried to ignore the sudden strong feeling of heat that was washing over him. God, couldn't she ever wear something that wasn't sexy beyond belief? Probably not, he decided. "Aren't you, uh, cold?" he asked her grumpily.

"No, I'm not, but thank you for asking," Summer said before turning to walk into the living room. Point to Roberts, she thought, and then put a bit of extra swish in her walk just to make sure he was paying attention.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan had been pleasantly surprised by Tiffany Maxwell. She was a very pretty girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was a little shorter than he was and had a slim, willowy body with great legs. More importantly, she kept sending him little signals, like brushing her hand against his thigh while she talked and moistening her lips with her small pink tongue while she listened to his quiet replies. Maybe tonight wouldn't be a complete waste of time after all, he thought. After about an hour of conversation, with increasingly sexual body language, Tiffany stood up abruptly and asked him if he would help her get some books from her room that she wanted to loan to Anna. Ryan obediently followed her up the stairs and tried not to compare Tiffany's slim hips with Summer's curvaceous and deliciously rounded backside. _Focus, Atwood!_ He thought angrily to himself. _Dammit, Summer was really starting to get to him. Okay, this is easy, just focus on the girl in front of you. Yeah, love the one you're with. _

Tiffany showed him into her bedroom which was, of course, fitted out in ruffled pink linens and lots of stuffed animals. Ryan turned around quickly when he heard Tiffany shut the door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment and then slowly sauntered toward him. Ryan unconsciously found himself backing up until he felt the back of his knees hit the side of the bed.

"You know, I've really been dying to get to know you, Ryan. I've noticed you at school since the first day you got here but you were always hanging out with Marissa and I didn't want to be a poacher."

"Uh, that's nice," Ryan said cautiously. Now that he was actually here, he was starting to feel a little nervous. He wasn't sure exactly why. He'd had sex before with a party full of people just in the other room but this time it felt, well, just wrong somehow.

Tiffany walked up until she was standing directly in front of him and placed the palm of her hand on his chest. _Here it comes,_ Ryan thought. Sure enough, she gave him a forceful push. As usual, Ryan cooperated and fell backwards onto the bed. He knew some girls really got off on being aggressive and he was usually more than happy to accommodate them. Despite his misgivings and a nagging sense of guilt about Summer, he tried to convince himself that a little mindless, uncomplicated sex was just what he needed to take the edge off. Especially after seeing Summer in that sexy little backless get-up.

Tiffany climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. Placing her hands on the bed on either side of his head, she slowly leaned down and kissed him. Ryan kissed back and let his hands slide up her thighs and under her dress until he was holding her firm rear in his hands. Okay, I shouldn't be doing this, he thought to himself. With sudden clarity, he realized that more than anything he wished that the girl sitting on top of him was one Summer Roberts. He was just starting to break off the kiss when the bedroom door flew open and one Summer Roberts was standing right there! Oh hell, he groaned inwardly. Think of the devil and there she is. His head fell back on the bed as he thought to himself, _I'm about to die._


	5. Chapter 5

A Beautiful Mind

Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The O.C. or Fox Television. I do, however, own ¼ interest in a Hyundai. So there.

Flinging the bedroom door open, Summer froze in horror at the tableau in front of her. Chino was lying on the bed, with his hair tousled, and his hands up that skank Maxwell's dress.

"CHINO!"

Damn it, why does this keep happening to me? Ryan thought wearily. Can't a boy just cop a feel without getting interrupted? Does no one in Newport know how to knock?……Apparently not.

Tiffany scrambled off of him, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Um, hi, Summer. What's going on?"

"What is going on?" Summer asked with deceptive calm.

"Um, uh, well, we were just…..," Tiffany stammered.

Ryan sat up slowly, cocked his head to the side, and raised his eyebrows at Summer questioningly. "Did you need something, Summer?"

Damn it, he was so infuriatingly calm, Summer thought. "No, but obviously _you_ do," she said archly.

"Wait," Tiffany said. "Are you two together?"

"No!" said Ryan.

"Yes!" Summer.

"What?!?!" Ryan exclaimed with bewildered surprise.

"Ryan, could I speak to you for a moment? _In_ _ private,_" Summer said icily. Tiffany quickly scurried out of the room, belatedly realizing that Summer had just kicked her out of her own bedroom.

"Chino, it's in _extremely_ bad taste to feel up another girl when you came to a party with someone else. Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'Dance with the one what brung you'?"

"Summer, we did not come here together."

"We walked through the door together, didn't we?"

"Okay, Summer. What the hell is going on with you?" Ryan asked, starting to feel angry, both at being interrupted and for being given the third degree.

"I just don't understand why you feel the need to hook up with every skank you meet."

"Tiffany's not a skank, Summer. And besides, what business is it of yours _who_ I hook up with?"

"Skanky is as skanky does, Chino. As you know quite well, I'm sure."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryan asked in bewilderment.

"What the hell are _you_ talking about?" Summer responded.

"Arggghhh! You're crazy, you know that?" Ryan shook his head in frustration. Women!

"Hah! Crazy like a fox," Summer said smugly.

"And again, what the _hell _are you talking about?" Ryan was incredibly confused by this time. Talking to Summer was like trying to decipher quantum theory.

"I'm not sure but it's important!" Summer responded indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest and giving him her patented glare.

"Listen," Ryan said wearily, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you thought we were supposed to be together tonight."

"I thought no such thing."

"But you said….."

"What?" Summer asked innocently.

"While ago, you said that we were together." Ryan was certain now that Summer was off her medication.

"I said no such thing. You've obviously lost your "beautiful" mind, Chino. You may be a big math whiz but you're also a big doofus."

"What the hell?! Why am I a doofus?" Ryan asked with increasing irritation. "And by the way, my name's not Chino, damn it!"

"Well, your name is _mud_ as far as I'm concerned, Chino. Chino! Chino! Chino!"

Ryan advanced on her slowly, debating with himself on the relative merits of choking versus throttling. Damn, but she got his blood up! (And in more places than one.)

"You are a spoiled _brat_. Somebody ought to give you a spanking," he said deliberately, knowing full well that he would do no such thing - although it sure wouldn't hurt her to think that he would. He'd had about enough. Maybe it was time to teach Miss Summer Roberts a lesson in something other than math.

"Don't you touch me, you big _doofus_!" Summer said defiantly.

"Alright, damn it, that's it!" Ryan said, lunging at her. Summer quickly sidestepped him and ran to the far side of the room, realizing too late that Ryan now stood between her and the bedroom door.

Ryan paused a moment to decide on his strategy. As his anger cooled, he thoughtfully considered Summer's recent behavior and her completely irrational behavior this evening. Okay, she's jealous - so that must mean she's interested, right? He thought about it for another minute and realized to his dismay that he, too, was interested. Okay, when did that happen? Upon reflection, he decided it didn't matter. Summer was hot and he liked her. Damn it to hell!

Summer meanwhile was backing up toward the dresser, which had numerous breakable knick-knacks on it. Not realizing that Ryan's mood had changed from anger to interest, she snatched up a tacky ceramic cat and brandished it at him.

Ryan, now focused on kissing instead of spanking, made the fatal error of moving in Summer's direction. His quick reflexes allowed him to duck just in time as the ceramic cat sailed over his head and crashed into the bedroom door. As she was reaching to the dresser again to reload, Ryan crossed the room in quick strides and grabbed her wrists. "Geez, you coulda hit me with that!"

"That was the general idea, Chino. Now let go of me before I knee you."

"Don't you do it."

"I _so_ will."

Ryan pulled her up against his chest with her wrists now held firmly but gently behind her back. He looked down at her flushed face. Oh, what the hell! he thought and bent his head down and kissed her. Summer froze and then slowly began melting against him. Oh. My. Gosh.

Ryan's lips moved softly and slowly over hers as if he was tasting her. She dropped her 'weapon' as she felt him release her wrists from his strong grip, now that he felt reasonably confident she was no longer intent on hurting him. Her hands, seemingly of their own volition, moved slowly up his arms until they were locked around his neck. Okay, she'd been kissed before but never like this. It was like he was making love to her mouth. She began to wobble a bit on her high heels and Ryan slipped his arms around her waist to steady her.

Ryan was definitely feeling the kiss, too. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up, throw her on the nearby bed, and screw her brains out. Suddenly, the word _doofus _popped back into his head. Okay, maintain some control here, Atwood, he thought. Remember, you were going to teach her a lesson. His mind began to drift off again as the kiss deepened but he forced himself back to reality. Yeah, he was definitely going to continue this later but in a much more private place. First, though, he couldn't resist yanking her chain a little.

He pulled his head up and gazed intently down at her. Her eyes were heavy lidded and her lips were full and moist. Come on, Atwood, grow a pair, he thought to himself. Yeah, well, something was definitely growing but that would have to wait for another time. Summer's eyes slowly came back into focus and she looked up into his blue eyes with undisguised lust.

"Summer, " he said softly.

"Yes," she said breathlessly, waiting for his words of adoration.

"Do you mind if I ask Tiffany to join us?" Ryan whispered in her ear, while fighting desperately to suppress the laugh that was threatening to erupt.

Summer stiffened in shock and jerked away from him. Before she could raise her hand to slap him silly, she saw the grin on his face and knew that she'd been conned. Knowing he was joking did not, unfortunately, curb her wrath; instead it increased it exponentially (Hah, there! She knew some math terms after all.)

"You are _disgusting_, Chino!"

"It's Ryan, remember?"

"It's _Assface_ from now on! But don't worry about it, cause I'm never speaking to you again!" she said haughtily.

"Don't do me any favors!" Ryan shot back.

"I won't!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Summer turned and stormed out the door in a huff of righteous indignation. Ryan sat down slowly on the bed. Okay, he thought, I just screwed myself again - and _not_ in a good way. He flopped back on the bed to contemplate his chances of getting Summer to calm down and quit being pissed off sometime this year. The probability wasn't looking good right now. Kind of like drawing to a straight flush. Maybe he shouldn't have bluffed her. Way to go, _Doofus_, he thought wryly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anna saw Summer come flying down the stairs, her face like a thundercloud. "Uh, oh, this can't be good," she muttered under her breath as she watched Summer head straight for the drinks table. Okay, Atwood, what the hell did you do? she thought. "Seth, go find Ryan and hurry." Seth took one look at Summer, recognized the signs of an impending blackout, and began pushing his way through the crowd looking for Ryan. He finally spotted him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ryan, thank god. Where have you been, man? We've got trouble. Summer's chugging the margs," Seth explained worriedly. "You've got to help us get her out of here before something really bad happens."

"She can't be that drunk already. How many has she had?"

"I'm not sure but you know, Summer's not really much of a drinker, all appearances to the contrary."

"Yeah, and she only weighs like 90 lbs, so it will hit her pretty hard and fast." Ryan was starting to get a little worried himself by this point.

Seth spotted Anna making her way through the crowd in their direction. "Anna, hey, Anna, over here. I found him."

"Ryan, what the hell happened upstairs?" Anna demanded, although she felt she had a pretty good idea of what had transpired.

"Huh, something happened upstairs?" Seth asked in confusion then awareness suddenly dawned. "Come on, spill, man. And I want _all_ the juicy details."

Anna elbowed him in the side and hissed, "Not now, Seth!"

"Nothing happened," Ryan muttered. When Anna gave him a skeptical look, he added sheepishly, "Well, almost nothing."

"Ummhmm," Anna said knowingly. "Summer caught you with Tiffany, didn't she?"

"Well, yeah, but nothing…we were just….Hell, I didn't have time to do anything!"

"Oh, great, we've got a pissed-off Summer chugging margaritas. This does not bode well," Seth concluded nervously.

"No shit, Cohen," Anna said while thinking furiously of a way to salvage her plan. "Listen, I'll get her outside. You guys meet me by the car."

A few minutes later, Anna escorted a tipsy Summer out of the house and over to where the guys were waiting by the Range Rover.

"Ryan, you drive Summer home in her car and we'll follow you in the Rover," Seth suggested while eyeing Summer nervously. She was glaring in Ryan's direction. Not for the first time did Seth thank his lucky stars he had chosen Anna. Summer had _way _too much vim and vigor for him.

"No, Seth, we can't take Summer home," Anna protested. "Her father's having a big dinner party tonight. That's why she was gonna spend the night with me."

"Well, what the hell are we supposed to do with her then?" Ryan said while maintaining a respectful distance from Summer. Okay, she might be little but he had the feeling she could really hurt him if she put her mind to it.

"Ryan, you take her to your house. Seth and I will follow you in a minute and then I'll take her home with me," Anna decided resolutely.

"What?! No, I really shouldn't…." Ryan stuttered. He really wanted to plead with them not to leave him alone with Summer. Either she was going to hurt him or he was going end up kissing her again. No good could come from either scenario.

"Oh, come on, Ryan, toughen up. And need I remind you that this is all your fault?" With that, Anna turned Summer around and pushed her into Ryan's unwilling arms. She and Seth quickly headed toward the house to get their coats and say their good-byes.

"My fault?! How the hell is this my fault!?" Ryan muttered but it was too late. The cowards had already fled the field.

Summer, suddenly remembering that she was still mad, took a swing at Ryan when he tried to head her toward the convertible. He ducked and avoided the blow with ease. She whirled around and almost lost her balance so Ryan scooped her up in his arms, carried her over to the car and dumped her unceremoniously in the passenger seat. He got in behind the wheel and reached over Summer to fasten her seatbelt, trying to ignore the fact that her skirt had ridden up high on her thighs and that his arm brushed against her breasts when he pulled the strap across her chest. He hurriedly started the car while Summer studiously ignored him and began playing with the radio while they drove the few blocks to the Cohen's. Come on, Atwood, he thought to himself. Just a few more minutes and this frustrating ordeal will be over. Summer will be on her way to Anna's house and you can take a _really long_ cold shower.

When they finally reached the house, Ryan put his arm around Summer's waist and helped her walk up the steps to the pool house, while trying to ignore the feel of her soft skin against his hands. Summer had now progressed to the giggly stage of inebriation. Thank goodness Sandy and Kirsten were still out. There was no way he'd be able to logically explain having a drunken girl in his room.

As soon as they entered the pool house, he walked her over to the bed and pushed her down to sit on the edge of it while he walked back over and lowered the window shades. This place has got too many damn windows, he thought to himself and not for the first time. As he lowered the last one, he felt a small form mold against his back and slim arms entwined around his waist. Summer ran her hands up his stomach and sighed against him.

"Summer, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I think you know."

"Yeah, I _do_ know but this is not such a good idea."

He felt her hands slide back down his abs and begin to pluck at the buckle on his belt. He could feel her breasts pressing against his back. "Oh, I think it's a great idea," she whispered, her breath warm and soft against his neck.

Ryan turned around in her arms, placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, and gently pushed her back until she was arm's length away.

"Summer, come on, you're drunk - it wouldn't be right."

"I'm not drunk, I'm just feeling _gooood_."

"Uh, huh," Ryan said warily.

"And you feel pretty good yourself," Summer said, giving him a slow and languid once over with her eyes. Before he could respond, she twirled around and exclaimed, "Oh, I know, let's dance."

Summer began slowly gyrating around the room to music that apparently only she could hear. Ryan dropped his head and shook it. Oh, lord, where the hell were Seth and Anna?

"Oh, Chino," he heard Summer coo seductively. Looking up, he discovered that she had climbed up on his bed and was swaying provocatively. He found himself unable to move from his spot and was hypnotized at the sight of her hips rocking from side to side. Her short skirt barely reached the top of her thighs. Ryan had a sudden, almost overwhelming, desire to run his hands up her smooth, toned legs and underneath that short little skirt. He shook his head again and tried to remember that he was supposed to be a gentleman and a gentleman never took advantage of a lady. Yeah, right.

Summer crooked her finger at him and crooned, "Come here, baby.'

"Uh, Summer, you need to get down before you fall down."

"Well, you're going to have to come here and get me down, big boy."

Ryan found himself walking toward her, enthralled by her sensuous movements. As he neared the edge of the bed, he tried desperately to reason with himself. Unfortunately, all the blood left his brain for parts south as Summer reached up to her neck and around to the small of her back and simultaneously undid both of the shoestring ties of her halter-top. Ryan froze. The most perfect pair of breasts he'd ever seen were right in front of him. They were full, round, and luscious. Hell, they were even prettier than Jenny Montoya's. An internal struggle broke out in Ryan's now hormonally-befuddled brain:

I can't do this, she's drunk.

_Oh, yes you can. She's hot and she wants you. What's to stop you?_

Just my conscience.

_Go for it._ _You know you want to._

No, I can't. I mean, I want to but…..

_Quit kidding yourself, Atwood. You've got the hots for her. _

Oh damn, I really, really want to but I can't take advantage of her. She's not that kind of a girl.

_Who cares, man? You haven't had any in a long time and now you've got a beautiful, half-naked girl dancing on your bed._

G.P.R.A.

As Ryan reached the side of the bed, Summer leaned down and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her breasts were swaying right in his line of vision. She slowly lowered herself to her knees so that they were eye to eye. Wrapping her slim arms around his neck and pressing herself up against him, she looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes and whispered softly, "Kiss me again, Chino."

And kiss her he did. He moved his lips over hers slowly and languidly while running his hands up her naked back. He pressed her hard against him and all thoughts of chivalry flew out of his head. He wanted to be inside of her so badly that it hurt, literally. Summer was moaning into his mouth and he was starting to push her back onto the bed when a persistent knocking on the pool house door finally intruded into his thoughts. Oh, shit, oh, crap, oh, damn it to hell. Summer was oblivious to the sound of knocking and Anna and Seth's voices asking to be let in. When he broke off the kiss, she groaned in frustration then sat back on her heels, pouting at him prettily.

Ryan looked around the room desperately trying to find Summer's top. Hell, the damn thing was the size of a handkerchief and was nowhere to be found. In full panic mode now, Ryan heard the doorknob rattle loudly and, with no other options, grabbed one of his wifebeaters that was lying under the pillow.

"Summer, put this on – quick!"

"No, baby, come on, let's take _your_ shirt off now," Summer whispered seductively while trying to pull him back onto the bed with her.

"Summer, please."

"Ryan, are you okay in there?" Seth entreated through the door while trying to peer through the shades. "What's going on? Where's Summer?"

Ryan grabbed the wifebeater and slipped it over Summer's head. "Come on now, let's get your arms in. There you go, that's a good girl. Now the other one. Okay…Uh, Summer, let go for a minute. Seth and Anna are here."

"Ummm, I like your shirt, Chino. It's soft and comfy and it smells like you."

Ryan ran to open the door upon which Seth was now loudly hammering. Before unlocking it, he turned back to see that Summer had fallen backward on the bed. He had to admit she looked pretty damn good wearing his undershirt.

He yanked the door open and Seth almost fell in, he had been leaning so close trying to hear what was going on. Seth peered over his shoulder and saw Summer sprawled on Ryan's bed.

"Ryan, dude, she's wearing your shirt!" Seth exclaimed in awe. "What happened!?"

"Ryan, what did you do?" Anna scolded fiercely. "She's drunk. How could you?"

"I didn't." Ryan felt that this was not a complete lie. The ache in his groin reminded him that he _certainly_ didn't.

"Uh, huh. You men are all alike," Anna said with disgust while striding over to the bed. "Summer, are you okay?"

Summer tossed fretfully away from Anna's hand tugging on her shoulder. "Lea..me alone, 'kay, Ryan? I'm sleepy now." With that she curled up on her side and was out like a light.

"Oh, great. Now what are we gonna do?" Ryan knew what he wanted to do but doubted seriously that Anna would approve.

"Ryan, I think you've done more than enough for one night. Seth, you and Ryan go sleep in your room and I'll stay here with Summer tonight. Just let me call my parents to let them know."

Later that night, Seth was having trouble getting to sleep. The sight of Summer lying on Ryan's bed wearing his wifebeater and with her skirt riding up her shapely legs didn't help matters.

"Ryan, hey, Ryan, are you asleep? Yeah, I can't sleep either. So how was it, man?"

"Nothing happened, Seth," Ryan answered wearily from his air mattress on the floor.

"Oh, come on. I'm not the innocent waif I was when we first met. No way am I believing that nothing happened."

"We kissed, okay?"

"That's it?" Seth said with disappointment. He was really hoping for some details. Mostly so that he could incorporate them into his own routine with Anna. "So what kind of kiss was it?"

"Just a kiss, okay? My lips, Summer's lips, a kiss,"

"Was there tongue?"

"I'm not answering that. Now go to sleep, Seth."

Ryan turned over and punched at his pillow. How the hell was _he_ supposed to sleep after all that? It was definitely going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with the television show "The O.C." (especially after the restraining order was invoked).

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Ryan was awakened from a really sexy dream about a certain petite brunette to the alarming sight of Seth's face looming over him. "Uggh, go away," he grumbled, burying his head under his pillow. He just needed a few more minutes with Summer. _Oh, shit. Summer_, he thought and jerked fully awake with a start.

"It's cool, man," Seth said. "I just wanted to tell you that the girls are gone and the 'rents are none the wiser."

Ryan fell back with a sigh of relief. At least a pissed off Kirsten and Sandy was one less problem he would have to deal with. He realized that today was Sunday so he wouldn't have to worry about seeing Summer at least until Monday morning. He needed some time to get some perspective and figure out what was going on and what exactly he was going to do about it.

Summer had awakened around noon to find herself lying on Anna's bed. What the hell?!, she thought. Vague memories of the previous night started to drift back into her consciousness. No, she didn't. Oh, yes she did. She remembered kissing Ryan, not once but twice and oh, my, gosh, had she really been topless the second time? She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a white wifebeater. Okay, this part I don't remember, she thought. She did, however, remember the feel of Ryan's mouth on her own and reached up to touch her lips. Damn, that boy could _kiss_. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open and Anna entered bearing two cups of steaming hot coffee.

"Here, Summer, I've got a feeling you're going to need this."

As Summer sat up, her head started spinning and aching at the same time. "Ugh," she said, flopping back on her pillows.

"Oh, yeah, here's some aspirin, too. Hang-overs are a bitch, aren't they?"

Summer washed the pills down with a sip of her coffee and peered through one slitted eye at Anna who looked disgustingly fresh and perky. "Finish your coffee, Summer and then you can take a shower. It'll make you feel better. Here's some clothes you can borrow."

Summer staggered into the bathroom and began undressing. As she pulled Ryan's shirt off, she stopped for a moment and then held it to her nose. Yeah, it still smelled like him – a clean, soapy smell with a touch of something indefinable yet nice. There was also the faintest touch of her own perfume lingering on the material. She started to toss the shirt in the towel hamper but then stopped. For reasons she chose not to think about, she decided to take it home with her. She could wash it and wear it as a sleep shirt. Well, it _was_ comfortable after all, even though it was kinda big on her.

Later that night, Ryan was crawling into bed when he discovered Summer's white halter-top lying under his top sheet. He held it up to his face and could still detect the faint, flowery smell of Summer's perfume on it. He started to toss it on the floor, then paused and decided to slip it under his pillow. That way, he'd be sure to remember where it was. Yeah, that's the reason.

Monday morning at school, Ryan was apprehensive about running into Summer but as the day progressed and there was no sign of her, he found that he was disappointed that they wouldn't be studying together later. Anna noticed him looking around hopefully at lunchtime and took pity on him. "Oh, Ryan, Summer decided to take a "sick" day today so I guess she won't be coming over to study with you this afternoon."

"Oh, uh….. Is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, sure. I think she just needed another day to recover."

Ryan's afternoon was slow and incredibly boring without Summer there. He realized that he had actually come to enjoy the time they spent together. He put his laptop aside and pondered the last few weeks and especially the events of the previous weekend. He wasn't sure why he was so resistant to the idea of pursuing Summer for an actual relationship. He knew with certainty that he definitely wanted her but he also realized that he didn't just want a sexual relationship. Well, okay, he really, _really _wanted that and in a _bad_ way but he also wanted her to be with him. As in being his….oh, god, just say it…..girlfriend. He admitted to himself that he found her interesting, intriguing, challenging, funny, smart, sassy, and underneath her hard exterior, essentially sweet natured. Ryan, more than anyone, understood the need to put up a hard exterior; it was easier to keep from getting hurt that way.

The entire next week at school, Ryan caught occasional glimpses of Summer in the hallway but never had an opportunity to speak to her. She always had an excuse for Anna to explain her absence from their lunch table. Ryan, however, knew that she was deliberately ignoring him. Well, so much for his plans to ask her out, he thought.

That Saturday evening, Ryan was alone in the pool house having finally convinced Seth and Anna that he really did not want to go to the movies with them. As soon as they left, he took a shower, put on his sweats and wifebeater, and tried to focus his concentration on his English Lit reading assignment. Thank goodness they were finally finished with Chick Lit for a while. Now, Hemingway was more his style. Manly men doing manly things. Unfortunately, his mind kept drifting to some manly things he would like to be doing with a certain very feminine young lady.

A tentative knock sounded on the pool house door. "Come on in," he said, figuring that Anna and Seth had decided to cancel the movie and stick around and annoy him some more.

Summer stepped hesitantly through the door, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Summer, hey, what, uh, what's going on?" Ryan rose cautiously from the bed careful to stay out of range in case she was pissed off.

"Listen, Chino, I just wanted to apologize for last week. You know, getting wasted and all and I was just wondering…."

Ryan quirked an eyebrow in his most infuriating manner but refused to help her out by explaining what had transpired the previous weekend.

Summer started pacing nervously, twisting and wringing her hands, and keeping her eyes glued to the floor while babbling in a manner to put Seth to shame. "It's just that, you know, I'm not sure exactly what happened….I mean, I kind of remember what happened but I'm a little hazy on some of the details. I know we didn't well, you know, but something…. I just don't know how I ended up in your shirt. Omigod, I didn't barf on myself or anything, did I? Cause that would be totally disgusting and gross and you must think I'm like a total loser or something and I'm really just, well, you know….I mean, I don't want you to think that I do this kind of thing often…I mean, I have the occasional drink but I don't usually get like _that_, it's just that you make me feel all…."

Summer's pacing and ranting was halted when she felt herself run smack dab into a hard muscled chest. Ryan placed his hands on her shoulders and interrupted her free association rambling to softly say, "Summer, stop. It's okay. You just got a little tipsy and took your shirt off."

"What?! Omigod," Summer flushed bright pink and dropped her face in her hands, completely mortified.

She felt warm, strong hands cup her face and tilt her head back so that she was forced to look up into the softest blue eyes she'd ever seen. Ryan's face was inches from her own and his intense look made her legs suddenly feel weak and trembly.

"God, Chino, I'm so embarrassed," she said, suddenly unable to meet his gaze.

"Don't be," he whispered huskily, leaning his head even closer to her. His mouth was now inches from her own and she could feel an almost magnetic heat emanating from him. She felt a tingle start in her toes and move upwards. Ryan's gaze had moved from her eyes to her lips and she thought that if he didn't kiss her that instant she would most certainly melt into a puddle of unfulfilled sexual longing. Just when she thought she couldn't handle the tension one second longer without screaming, he slid his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Her arms were caught between their bodies, her hands pressed against his hard chest. Summer felt engulfed and overwhelmed as the entire focus of her being centered on her mouth and the warmth of Ryan's lips and tongue. With her head spinning, she finally pushed against his chest and gasped for air when their mouths parted.

Summer extricated herself from Ryan's arms and turned to walk away from him. Ryan was breathing heavily himself and was just about to hit something out of overwhelming frustration when he saw Summer walk over to the magnificently ugly lamp by the door and turn it off. She slowly walked back toward him, took him by the hand, and led him over to the neatly made bed. Summer pushed against him until he fell backward on the bed, pulling her along with him so that she was lying on top of him. She sat up, straddling his waist, and began to slowly unbutton her shirt, all the while keeping her gaze on his face. Ryan's hooded eyes were locked on her body and she heard his sharp intake of breath as she eased her shirt off of her arms and reached around her back to unclasp her black satin bra.

As Summer let it slip off of her arms and saw Ryan's eyes focus intently on her breasts, she felt her power as a woman for the first time in her life and this newly discovered power served to fuel her desire even more. Summer leaned down to kiss him and then whispered softly in his ear, "I want you, Chino. Now."

Before she could process what was happening, Summer found herself lying on her back with Ryan holding himself over her. He had neatly flipped her over and pinned her to the bed with his body. Damn, that was sexy, she thought, and maybe just a little bit too practiced. Ryan looked from her eyes to her mouth to her breasts and then back to her eyes. "Say my name," he said huskily before leaning in to kiss her again.

When he pulled back, Summer gazed up at him with unfocused eyes and softly murmured, "Whatever you say, Ryan, whatever you say."

FINIS

AN: Sorry this took so long for me to finish. Thanks to BonnieD for giving me a much needed kick in the pants. I discovered that writing (hopefully) sexy scenes is incredibly difficult. I wrote and re-wrote and then re-wrote again until finally I just had to post what I had because it was driving me crazy. My hat is off to all fanfic writers who can write the sexy stuff and there are several who do it very well, including the talented above-noted ass kicker.


End file.
